A Tragic November Morning
by codywrasman
Summary: In 1916 Lincoln loud a Titanic Survivor Boards Titanics sister ship the Hmhs Britannic a Hospital Ship during World War 1 yet little dose he know is that history will soon repeate itself. ( sequel to A Tragic April Nigth)
1. Chapter 1

Gallipoli Ottoman Empire

It was World War 1 boats were rowing towards the beaches of Gallipoli

Onboard on of the boats were two soilders one was named Jared anothed named Cody they were armes with Lee–Enfield Mk I Rifles

As they got closer the Ottomens open fire with artillery.

Out at sea a battle ship sails yet unknown to everyone on the ship it was sailing towards an Underwater mine

Back on the on the boat as they got closer Cody hears an Eplosion.

Cody" what they devil?

The battleship had hit the mine and it was now beginning to sink.

Jared" blimey.

The battleship begins to roll towards its starboard side sailors begin jumping into the sea as there sinks within a few minutes they ship had sank below the waves it was now gone all that was left were sailors swimming and screaming for help.

Soon the british soilders as well as the Anzac troops storm the beachs.

The ottoman open fire with rifles and machine guns.

Cody" OI GET DOWN GET DOWN.

Many British and Anzac troops fall to the ground dead or wounded

Many surviving soilders take there guns and return fire.

Jared takes his Lee Enfield and aims at one of the ottomans and then.

BANG

One of the Ottoman soilders go down.

Jared" I got emm.

Cody" KEEP MOVING LADS.

the British and Anzac troops start running

Cody takes his Lee Enfield and he takes aim and the.

BANG

Another Ottoman soilders is down.

Cody" COME ON COME ON CORPERAL JARED WITH ME.

Jared" YES SERGEANT.

Both as they charge a Ottomon Sniper aims at Cody and then.

BANG

The bullets hits Cody in the forehead and shoots into his brain killing him instantly.

Jared" SERG.

George a fellow soilder sees this and he retuns fire he keeps firing until the ottoman soilder is shot dead having been shot in the head.

Jared" just looked at the now dead cody.

George" OI JARED COME ON.

All of a sudden a bullet hits George in the back of the head killing him as well.

Jared" GEORGE.

With that Jared returns fire and within a few minutes another ottoman soilder is down.

Many more Ottomen soilders would be shot dead.

And then all of a sudden a Ottomen soilder shoots Jared in the leg.

Jared" AAHHH.

Jared just falls to the ground wounded.

Many troops get gunned down by the Ottomons.

All of a sudden an Ottomen soilder shoots Jared in the back severing his spinal cord paralyzing him.

Jared" help help I can't feel my legs.

A fellow British soilder grabs Jared picks him up and he runs jared out of there.

Fellow British soilder" its okay lad stay with me we will get you out of here.

Jared just watches both Cody and Georges dead bodies as he is carried away.

Soon Jared is evacuated back on to a boat.

All over europe a war is being fought between Germany and her allies and Great Britain and her Allies Casualties are in the Millions yet the fighting still continues

Eleswhere

Southampton England

November 12 1916

Lincoln loud was getting ready

Lincoln was serving in the Royal Army Medical Corp when the war began he went back to England to see what he can do to help and he volunteer to be part of the Ramc he went to learn how to care for the wounded and as well as first aid .

Yet Lincoln hasn't forgotten about what he went though having survived the Sinking of the Titanic back in 1912 remembering those he had lost Lori Bobby Lynn sir and last but not least Ronnie Anne.

Soon it was time to go and with that he went.

Lincoln had taken a cab and then all of a sudden he sees a ship.

The Ships length was 890 ft 3 in (271.35 m ) and the ships height was 175 ft (53 m) from the keel to the top of the funnel. And the ship had two mast and four massive funnels and the ships hull was white with a green stripe and large red crosses and the funnels were yellow with some black on the top cuased by soot.

Lincoln looked at the name the ship

The Ships name was Britannic.

Lincoln" i geuss this is the right ship.

Cab driver" that's the Britannic sister ship to the late Titanic.

Lincoln" really?

The cab driver" yeah

Lincoln" I was on the Titanic.

Cab driver" really?

Lincoln" yeah.

Cab Driver" well I wish you good luck.

Lincoln" thank you.

With that Lincoln payed the cab driver and he walked towards the ship.

The Britannic was converted into a Hospital Ship sence the british government needed ships they pressesd passenger liners into ether troop transports or hospital ships.

Lincoln just walked towards the Britannic and once he made it to the gangway platform he just looks up looking at how big it was

Lincoln" well here goes nothing.

With that Lincoln walks up the gangway and soon he boards the Britannic.

Lincoln" well here I am.

With that Lincoln walks away to his cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the cabin he opened the door walked in and closed the door behind him.

Lincoln was supirsed by the way the cabin it was nothing big but nothing to complain about.

Lincoln" not bad for a Hospital Ship.

On the Bridge

Captain Charles Bartlett was looking out the the windows.

Assistant Commander Harry William Dyke walks towards the Captain.

Assistant Commander Harry William Dyke" everyone's aboard sir.

Captain Charles Bartlett" very well Mr Dyke take her out.

Assistant Commander Harry William Dyke" aye sir.

Back in the Cabin.

Lincoln was unpacking when he here's the ships whistles bellowing.

Lincoln" were underway.

With that Lincoln walks out of his cabin.

In the boiler rooms

Stokers start shoveling coal in to the boilers.

Lead stoker" Come on lads were underway.

The stokers continue to shovel the coal into the furnaces.

In the Engine rooms

Britannics engineers began working on the engines and before they knew it the engines start working.

Underwater

Britannics three propellers begin spinning

At the dock.

The Dock workers begin removing the morings freeing the ship witch then begins to drift but with the engines on the ship slowly starts to set sail.

Soon the Britannic sails away form Southampton

Out on the promenade deck

Lincoln just watches as the ship sails away watching England disappear infroint of him.

Soon

At the lounge

Assistant Commander Harry William Dyke" ATTENTION.

Captain Charles Bartlett" at ease.

Lincoln" watch as the captain appears.

Captain Charles Bartlett " good eveing ladies and gentlemen welcome to His Majesty's Hospital Ship Britannic I am Captain Bartlett.

The nurses and Ramcs watch and listen to what the Captain has to say.

Captain Charles Bartlett" we are engaged upon a noble Mission bring aid of Comfort to Men who have offered up there lives for the defense of their country In some days time god willing we should arrive at the Greek island of Lemnos where we should embark some 3,000 wounded soldiers you young ladies have volunteer to help them on the road to recovery and final victory well this the officers and crew of this ship salute you.

The nurses just looked at the Captain they know they are doing there job to help those wounded in battle

Captain Charles Bartlett" are chief medical officer is Lieutenant Colonel Henry Stewart Anderson he will supervise your preparations.

The lieutenant colonel looks at the Captain before returning his attention to the others.

Captain Charles Bartlett" now though we are a hospital ship and therefore non-combatants nonetheless we should observe strict military discipline.

Soon

Back at Lincoln's cabin

Lincoln was just in his cabin after hearing the Captains Speech he just sat down writing a letter

The letter said dear mom I am have been doing fine I have boarded the Britannic sister ship of the ship we were on the Titanic they say she is Unsinkable the Captain said were going the Greece to embark soilders who have been wounded in battle I can't get into further detail but I will write to you when we get there your son Lincoln November 12 1916

Lincoln just sets the letter down

Soon

Tired Lincoln just turns in for the Nigth.

At Nigth

The Britannic was sailing in the Atlantic towards the Mediterranean Sea

As the Ship sails a periscope appears

The Periscope came from a German U-boat

Onboard the Germen uboat

The Germen captain looks at the Britannic seeing that it was a Hospital Ship knew it was a major war crime to try and sink a hospital ship and so in response he decides to leave it alone.

A few minutes the Germen uboat just sails away

Back in Lincoln's cabin

Lincoln just continues to sleep


End file.
